FINAL BATTLE
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A NEW FAMILY OF POWERFUL WITCHES COME TO TOWN AND WHAT THIS NEW WITCH RAVEN FRIEND OR FOE WAIT AND SEE LOTS OF BOYBOY SEX SO DONT READ IF DON'T LIKE


I DON'T OWN THEM IF I DID I WOULN'T WRITE FAN FICS HAS SLASH MPRG

* * *

Madame Morrilble led her son and three daughters to large building Bloor Academy it said. 

"Well Mother said one of the girls "This old dump looks like the place just why are we here again"

"Icy you know why we are here to gain control over the endowed in the school said Madame Morrilble harshly

"Mother is this really necessary said her son

"Oh yes my dear we are pureblood descendents all the children of the red king said Madame Morrilble proudly "and you Raven my sliver haired beauty have all the powers of every endowed and it's my job as your mother to make sure you rule the world with your gifts.

Raven knew this wasn't true she wanted to rule not him.

Icy looked at him with pure hatred raising her hand she muttered "ICE BLAST.

A sheet of thick ice formed and Raven nearly shipped but some quick thinking and a spell of his own he mange to stand.

He turned to Icy " that's not funny I could have broken my neck"

" I know that's why it's funny" said Icy she turned to a blonde-brown haired girl "Darcy do you see anyone inside"

Darcy's eyes turned dark purple then said " Yes there is an old man and a young man with red hair he is cute wonder if he likes witches"

Stormy the youngest of the girls looked at her with disgust "Is that all you can fucking think about sex and your the Lady Of Darkness please"

Raven walk inside the building it was old and ugly " Is this really Bloor's Academy no wonder mom doesn't really care for them not rich enough I guess"

he walked around the school it was old maybe centuries old then again this was a school for the endowed.

he looked up ahead three cats stood side by side of course these weren't normal cats he could tell " well are you suspose to scare me well you don't I know who are the King's loyal pets well get lost I want nothing to do with him the endowned or you" he said tears slowly coming down his cheeks.

He walk off but where he had no idea along the way he bump into a small albino boy knocking him down " sorry " he said helping him up

"That's okay my name is Billy Raven what's yours" said Billy

" I am Raven Morrilble you can talk to animals right" said Raven

Billy looked at him in shock " Are you Endowed too?"

"Oh yes I am descended from all ten of the Red King's children and I have all the powers of the red king why I do not know some are not fully ready yet.

Billy just stared Raven found it aonnying " well this is fun but I think a little magic is in order" he took off his ring which was a dragon with a blue orb in it's mouth.

" Surrder to me the power of the king force know my ploit releash the light RELEASH.

the ring glew in the moonlight then it got bigger till it was a staff the orb was as big as a bowling ball now and glowing bright blue.

" Wow" said Billy " Are you a wizard like my friend charlie"

"No I am a witch now what shall we do?" said Raven

It was then Madame Morrilble and an ugy hundred year old woman appeared

Raven and Billy hid themselves

" Well Yolanda it's been what twenty years" said Madame Morrilble

" yes" said Yolanda Yewbeam " It has been a long time but it is lovely to see you again your daughters have grown wonderly these past years but where is Raven our star he is the one those fools need to see."

"Oh he is here somewere I'll have Dracy do spell later but I am sure he is asleep it was a long day so tell me about this Bone boy and the rest of them.

After an hour Madame Morrible said " Raven will handle it his spells are storng and with my help Bone will obey us"

Raven watch as his mother and Yolanda plot and planned something horraibe

"Come on Billy we have to go warn this charlie and fast"

" But how the school doors are locked and I am sure we will be seen"

" Not really" Raven as his hair turn from sliver to gold his clothes went from shrit pants sneakers to mini skirt and high heels he turn himself into a girl.

Billy couldn't belive his eyes

" Now your turn I think my little borther with brown eyes and hair will do for you" hehe

ten mintues later they were outside " lead on to the Bones this I hope works I never had this much fun said Raven

" I hope we don't get killed said Billy and Raven laugh at this " Come on before I die laughing" and Billy groaned.

* * *

well that's the frist more to come hope you like now review please 


End file.
